Motomu Robahata
|Robahata Motomu}} was an ex-peep photographer who, one day, was infected with a frenzied froglet and became a half fractured human after being cheated on by his girlfriend, then proceeded to rape her in revenge. He was killed during his fight with Misogi Hakuto, after he had his head bit off. Appearance In his human form, Robahata was a man of below average height with long shaggy black hair covering his eyes. His clothing style varied. In his fractured human form, Robahata looked the same, but gained a black exoskeleton with circuit like veins and extended spinous processes that protrude from his back. altogether, it essentially looked like a mechanical gimp suit, which was fitting considering Robahata's power. For more on Robhata's half fractured human forms, skip to Powers and Abilities. Personality Robahata was a very quiet person most of the time, only talking to people he knew or started a conversation with him, like Shintarou Jagasaki when he was in high school. When talking to a man called Inase, who told his story of how his wife left him and took his 5 year old son after he lost his job, Robahata sympathized with him as he felt that adults are utterly desolate, feeling just as lonely as Inase. It was also revealed that Robahata's hobby was going through lost belongings, marking all the woman's addresses and names, finding a woman he liked as he gave back the belongings, researched them by e-stalking them, called to get a key for there apartment to be made and putted a camera in their apartment. All of this is so that he could record and masturbate to the woman's sexual activities. Eventually, however, Robahata fell in love with one of his would be peep photography victims, Karen-Chan after nearly being caught and seeing her cry over being rejected by her senpai. After e-stalking the girl some more he found the school she goes to and eventually started dating her. However, when getting her a present for her birthday, he saw Karen-Chan on his cameras cheating on him with her senpai. Angered, Robahata smashed his room and was unknowingly infected with a frenzied froglet and eventually went to Karen-Chan's house to confront her about her infidelity and ended up raping her in his fractured human form. During his final moments, even after the cheating and the mass raping, Robahata still loved Karen-Chan. While bleeding out due to the blood loss from his castration by Moroha Imashika, he began to hallucinate going back home with her. These hallucinations were interrupted however when Misogi Hakuto's cables began absorbing his energy. Due to a combination of determination for Karen-Chan and Anger at Hakuto, Robahata fractured and attacked him, by expelling large quantities of energy into the cables, causing an overload. Taking advantage of the fractured bezerker's weakness, Robahata kept overloading cables while tearing some out, in the process of climbing up Hakuto's leg. Eventually however, Robahata was torn in half by the cables and his head was bitten off. The last thing he thought of being Karen-Chan, the only person he ever loved. Powers and Abilities Aphrodisiac Tongue Due to the frenzied froglet infecting him, Robahata was able to, at will, elongate his tongue which secreted some kind of drug like substance. When his tongue was used to go down a woman's throat it then released endorphins into the victims body, causing them to become completely under Robahata's control, craving to have sex with him. Although they did in some instances still retain some kind of consciousness, they did not appear to be able to act on their own accord, instead doing whatever act Robahta instructed them to do. An apparent side effect of his ability seems to be some kind of withdrawal his victims went through after not being with Robahta after a period of time, very similar to a drug addict. The one drawback however, as found out by Imashika, if the person afflicted with this feels immense pain during sexual intercourse and/or already had a traumatic experience with the act, they will come to their senses and will be able to fight back. This drawback was a very big one, as it was the reason for his eventual castration, by Imashika herself. It is unknown however if this also negates the addiction effect. Transformations First Form/Human Form Robahata's first form is his regular human form. This allows him to look like a completely normal young man. Second Form Robahata's second form was his first actual transformatiom, in which just his tongue changed shape, becoming much longer and covered in open pours which secreted his intoxification endorphines. Third Form Robahata's third form caused his entire body to gain a black, armour with a bio-mechanical like appearance and a sphere of some kind in the center of his chest. He had three spikes on each shoulder, with several spikes appearing along his forearm towards his elbow. The armour-like coating over his body covered his face as well, leaving only his mouth, nose, and eyes uncovered along with his full head of hair. His eyes also appeared to have an extra ring around them. When transforming into this form, the armour appeared as a liquid covering Robahata's body before becoming more solid. Robahata obtained this form when he raped his girlfriend Karen-Chan in revenge, after finding out she cheated on him. Fourth/Fractured Form Robahata's fractured from was the fourth and last form of his. This form caused the sclera of his eyes to turn black, his pupils turn white and his extended spinous processes to become for dorsal fin-like. Even his aphrodisiac tongue went over a slight redesign with a hole on the front of it. Robahata's strength and speed also increases, as seen when he was able to both tear out cables and climb Hakuto's fractured Bezerker leg with ease. The reason as to why this form became more combat oriented so suddenly could have to do with the combination of his castration and him fracturing. This is because his fracturing would have caused his frenzied froglet to mature into a frenzied frog, which is more aggressive, and due to him no longer having any genitalia, both his body and the frog would no longer have any use for sexual powers and instead focus more on combat ability and killing efficiency. Robahata obtained this form during his last moments, fighting Misogi Hakuto. Triva * Robahata was the first half-fractured human seen in Jagaaaaaan. * Robahata's three rules of peep photography are: # Don't get caught! # Don't get involved! # Don't cause harm! Category:Fractured Human Category:Characters Category:Deceased